StuG III
StuG III, or Sturmgeschütz III Ausf. A, is the German version of Tank Destroyer in the game. It has six action points, just as much as the Tiger does, while having an attack range of four tiles, capable of taking down most enemy tanks in a single hit, whilst not being able to be attacked by the enemy. Just like the characteristic of most tanks, it is not able to travel on ice. Appearance The StuG III was actually designed as an Assault Gun, intended to support the infantries during the early period of the Western Front. The StuG III is actually taken from the chassis of the Panzer III, replacing the turret with a fixed casemate and mounting a more powerful gun, a 7.5 cm gun. The tank has a really low height, with a really low casemate, intended to be as high as a soldier. In real life, this caused them to have lower silhouette, thus making them easier to camouflage and harder to be targetted, however they also have difficulties to shoot enemies as the casemate is fixed and non-rotating, the whole tank needs to turn if incase they want to fire an enemy at a different direction. However, these real life appearance wasn't applied into the game. Special Abilities It is the only tank with an attacking range of upto four tiles, thus being able to shoot any tank outside of their range but within its range, and if in return the targeted tank wasn't destroyed, it will still unable to return fire to the StuG III, except if the targeted tank is a SU-76, which also has a range of four tiles. The tank is able to take down T-34s & Katyushas completely even within a range of four tiles provided that the vehicles targeted is either on a plain, or on the road. The heavy tank, however could deal more damage to the StuG III, though a heavy tank could be easily killed by an approximately three StuG III attacking outside the attacking range of the heavy tank. The StuG can travel upto 15 tiles before running out of fuel, really short and could fire just 4 times before running out of its ammunition, both without resupplying. Due to this fact, the StuG III is, on some occasions, worthless as it can travel upto 6 tiles each round, can travel upto only 15 tiles without resupplying and can just shoot 4 times without resupplying. Since it is a tank, only infantries (not enemy infantries) can walk past this unit. Gallery StuG III Fortified.png|A Fortified StuG III StuG III Camouflaged.png|A Camouflaged StuG III StuG III Engaging.png|A StuG III Engaging with the enemy's T-34-76. Note how much damage it will inflict. Trivia *StuG is an acronym of "Sturmgeschütz". It was built as the artilleries the Germans were too heavy and are not mobile enough, thus the StuG was invented. *The StuG is based upon the proven and successful chassis of Panzer III. *The fixed casemate didn't even really affect the StuG as it was meant to be a defensive ambush unit. The casemate also greatly reduces its weight and boosts its performance. *As the development of StuG progressed, the StuG status changed slowly from just an Assault Gun into a Tank Destroyer. *The tank was originally StuG, but as the Germans invented a new StuG based on the chassis of a Panzer IV, thus the StuG was renamed "StuG III" whilst the StuG based on the Panzer IV chassis was named "StuG IV". *Even when the health of a StuG is low, it could still deal a considerably massive damage upon tanks, but not really upon heavy tanks. See Also *Sturmgeschütz_III - Wikipedia *SU-76 - The Soviet tank destroyer counterpart *Assault Gun - The definition of Assault Gun *Casemate - The definition of Casemate. Look up at the "Armoured Vehicles" subtopic.